fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy's Fear (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 1
(Tommy's POV) It's been about two weeks now and I'm starting to get uses to the potty still, but I think I'm doing pretty good as I haven't wet the bed. I don't know whys Angelica said I was ascared of using the potty, I just hadn't gotten uses to its yet. Besides I'm not ascared of anything. Now I heard Grandpa is going to take me fishing with him tomorrow, I just hopes I don't have a accident when I goes with him. (Normal POV) As the next day came Tommy woke up as he went to use the potty, he actually was doing really well as he hasn't had any bed wetting. After using the potty Didi came upstairs and dressed him in his clothes and had changed Dil's diaper and then picked him up before they headed down stairs to eat breakfast. Didi gave Tommy some Reptar cereal while she went to feed Dil some oatmeal as Grandpa Lou came into the kitchen. "Are you ready to go fishing with me sprout?" Lou asked Tommy, patting him on the head as Tommy continued eating his cereal. (Tommy's POV) I kept eating my Reptar cereal as Grandpa asked me if I was ready to goes with him. I would've answered him if I could speak to the grown ups. I soon finished my Reptar cereal and my mommy finished feeding Dil as she put us in the playpen. "Hey Dil can you watch my stewdriver when I leaves until I gets back so I don't loses it while I'm with grandpa?" I asked Dil "I wish I could goes," Dil said as I handed him my stewdriver and he put it in his diapey "You're too little to goes Dilly," I said to him Just then Grandpa cames in the room wearing overalls like me since it had a pocket on the front like mines. "Ready to go sprout?" Grandpa asked me as he picked me up I smiled as Grandpa carried me as we started to leaves and I waves goodbye to Dil as Grandpa walked to the front door. "Bye Dilly," I said to Dil as I waved Before we left the house my mommy stopped Grandpa as she handed him a diapey bag "Here Pop, this has an extra change of clothes just in case Tommy has an accident." My mommy said to Grandpa as she gaves him the bag. Grandpa took the bag as we left the house and into Grandpa's car. Grandpa put me in my car seat as he buckled me intos my seat. When then left the house as Grandpa started driving downs the road until we gets to the highway We were driving forevers before wes gots stuck with a bunch of other cars as we moves slowly down the highway. Just then I started to feel like I hads to go potty but I couldn't speak to tell Grandpa that I hads to go so I just did like I always did, I cried. "What's the matter sprout?" Grandpa asked me as we still moves slowly down the road I just cried louder as I felts that I really had to goes now but we couldn't stops anywhere because of all the cars. Soon I couldn't holds it anymore as I had a accident as my overalls felt wet. (Normal POV) Tommy had an accident as his overalls were now wet which only made Tommy cry even louder. Lou hoped the traffic would clear up some so they could at least pull over and change Tommy's clothes. Soon the traffic cleared up a little as Lou finally made it to a gas station as he took Tommy to the bathroom and changed him into some dry clothes. "I'm glad Didi packed you some extra clothes sprout or you would be walking around with wet clothes until we got back home." Lou said to Tommy as he put him on the ground as he put away Tommy's wet clothes. Lou then walked Tommy back to the car as they left the gas station and started heading down the road again until they finally arrived at the small lake as Lou unpacked the fishing gear while Tommy stood and watched. Lou, after finishing unpacking the fishing gear and putting a worm on the end of his line, then tossed his fishing line out in the water as he sat down in a chair that he had brought. Tommy just sat in the grass, bored, as he watched the water, Grandpa Lou had given Tommy his sippy cup with some apple juice for him to drink if he got thirsty, as he picked up the sippy cup and started drinking some if the apple juice. He knew not to drink to much since he would end up having to go Potty. After some time of waiting Lou had dozed off as Tommy continued sitting in the grass. Tommy wished that his friends were there, or at least wished Dil was there with him since he knew waiting for the fish to bite was the most boring thing on Earth. Tommy took some more sips of his apple juice as he stood up as he went by the water. He looked in to see if he could see any fish. Lou then woke up as he noticed Tommy by the water and quickly got up and grabbed him so he wouldn't fall into the water. "Careful sprout, you don't want to be swimming with the fishes now do you." Lou said picking up Tommy as he walked back over to the chair as sat in it with Tommy in his lap. Lou then dozed off to sleep once again as Tommy was sitting in his lap. Tommy decided just to take a nap as well since he had nothing better to do. Tommy then closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. Go To Part 2 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy's Fear Chapters